Provocante
by Amethystes
Summary: Paulie est le nouveau charpentier du navire, et il n'en connait pas encore toutes les règles. Par exemple ne jamais, JAMAIS, contrarier Nami. Hélas, il a osé la qualifier de "provocante". La rousse est désormais bien décidée à lui montrer ce que provocante veut réellement dire.


Je commence une fiction de quelques chapitres, que je pense pouvoir qualifier de pas banale x). C'est un truc que je veux faire depuis des années, mais j'ai jamais pris le temps. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié ce personnage, rencontré pendant l'arc Enies Lobby, le charpentier Paulie. J'ai tout de suite trouvé qu'il avait pas mal de potentiel, avec son extrême pudeur et tout, et je me suis dit qu'un petit jeu entre lui et Nami pouvait être vraiment intéressant. Alors voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres pour les Mugiwara… Enfin, presque. Une petite tête blonde se réveillait, pour la toute première fois, sur le navire. C'était Paulie, leur nouveau charpentier, qui leur avait construit un navire après la perte du Vogue Merry. L'équipage avait accueilli à bras ouvert le jeune homme, déçu par la trahison de tous ses anciens amis, membres du CP9…

La première nuit sur la navire avait été rude, les Mugiwara avait du fuir la marine durant des heures. Paulie n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre goût à la vie de pirate. Pour être honnête, le charpentier était légèrement inquiet. Il avait peur de ne pas être accepté par tous les membres de l'équipage. Ceux-ci se connaissaient depuis longtemps, étaient si proches les uns des autres, prêts à risquer leur vie à chaque instant. Lui, le petit nouveau, ne risquait-il pas de faire tâche, de briser ce bel équilibre ?

C'est en ressassant ces pensées mornes que Paulie ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner… et découvrir que celui-ci avait déjà été englouti par le capitaine.

\- Mais ? Et moi ? Personne n'a pensé à moi ? s'écria-t-il

\- Dézoléééééé, j'avais trop faim, bredouilla Luffy, l'air penaud mais la bouche toujours pleine

\- On a essayé de le retenir un moment mais c'était peine perdue, tu t'es levé trop tard, lui indiqua Nami

Paulie, agaça, lança un regard à la jeune femme… et s'énerva davantage :

\- MAIS, ET TOI, comment es-tu habillée, dévergondée ?! Va te changer immédiatement ! Tu es si provoc…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompu par une autre tête blonde, qui l'insultait bruyamment de goujat et de malotru. C'était ce foutu cuistot, dont la cuisine était incroyablement bonne et le comportement incroyablement ridicule. Il fondait devant tout membre de la gente féminine, sans la moindre fierté.

Alors que les deux hommes continuaient de s'engueuler, le reste de l'équipage quitta la cuisine. Ils avaient d'autres occupations que d'assister à une énième engueulade, tant celles-ci étaient fréquentes sur le navire.

Lorsqu'ils se furent un peu calmés, Sanji retourna devant ses fourneaux, et tendit une assiette au charpentier :

\- Tiens, c'est la part du Marimo. Ce fainéant se lève toujours tard donc je garde toujours un peu de côté.

\- C'est… attentionné de ta part, remarqua Paulie, surpris.

\- Mmmh

Quelques moments plus tard, alors que le nouveau charpentier s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. C'était le bretteur. Il avait l'air mal réveillé, bougon, et lui dit à peine bonjour. Paulie ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'entretenir avec lui, surtout en considérant l'aura maléfique qu'il dégageait le matin. Il s'esquiva donc de la cuisine, laissant les deux autres hommes en tête à tête.

Sanji, lui, n'était pas du tout impressionné par la mauvaise humeur du bretteur. Il posa une tasse de café fumante sur la table, puis déclara :

\- Désolé tête de pelouse, j'ai donné ta part au charpentier. Il s'est levé tard aussi. Donc, ce matin, tu jeunes.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda l'autre, la voix tranchante

\- Non.

Zoro ne considéra même pas la tasse. Il contourna la table, et se rapprocha des fourneaux. Le cuisinier restait le dos tourné.

\- Tu cherches à me provoquer, sourcil-en-vrille ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on me provoque ?

Sentant la menace dans la voix du bretteur, Sanji se retourna vers lui… Il vit alors le vert s'agenouiller et tendre les mains pour lui retirer son pantalon. Abasourdi, le blond tenta de reculer, mais il était bloqué contre les placards de la cuisine.

\- Arrête, bretteur de malheur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je me sers mon petit déjeuner. Nouvelle recette, ce matin.

Il lui avait retiré son pantalon et tirait maintenant sur son boxer. Sanji, médusé, ne faisait rien. Entre eux, ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Juste une passade. Un soir trop alcoolisé, il y a quelques mois. Allongés l'un près de l'autre après une bagarre qui les avait exténués. Juste deux hommes qui se faisaient plaisir réciproquement, en utilisant seulement leurs mains. Rien de sérieux, rien de durable. Juste une passade. Du moins, c'est ce dont avait essayé de se convaincre Sanji. Et ça avait marché jusque là... Jusqu'à ce que Zoro se mette à genoux devant lui, et que ça lui fasse un effet dingue. Bordel de merde, son corps réagissait, si rapidement, si visiblement. Quelle honte…

\- Tu vas adorer ça, confirma le bretteur, appréciant la fameuse érection du blond

Après cette lointaine soirée, Zoro n'avait jamais reparlé de leur aventure. Sanji avait donc été persuadé qu'il ne voulait rien de plus. Pourtant, actuellement, ses mots, ses actes, ne laissaient pas de place au doute. En réalité, l'épéiste n'avait pas eu l'intention de remettre le couvert avec le blond. La fameuse soirée avait été plaisante, mais le cuistot aimait trop les femmes, et Zoro n'était pas du genre à s'attacher. Pour ses envies, il trouverait toujours d'autres moyens de les combler, et n'avait pas besoin du blond. Ce matin toutefois, il se sentait d'humeur joueuse. Le bretteur embrassa la base de l'érection de Sanji, ricanant en sentant la tension traverser le corps de son camarade.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être plus raide, plaisanta-t-il en prenant en main la hampe du blond.

Celui-ci ne réplique même pas, le souffle coupé. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait repousser l'épéiste. Il avait tellement envie d'aller plus loin, et c'était tellement magique d'avoir le vert à ses pieds. Mais il avait peur de perdre la tête... Perdre la tête devant le Marimo, ce serait une telle preuve de faiblesse.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, la langue de Zoro se promenait sur son membre, laissant derrière elle l'ombre d'une caresse aérienne. Puis elle titilla le gland sensible, avant de le suçoter. Bordel, il était si doué. Sanji en voulait plus. Il voulait savoir ce que ce foutu bretteur pouvait faire de sa bouche divine. Mais une dernière interrogation le stressait. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Zoro, qui s'arrêta, surpris de ce geste.

\- Marimo, la porte…

Elle pouvait s'ouvrir à tout moment pour laisser passer un quelconque visiteur, désireux d'avoir des renseignements sur le repas du midi. Sanji ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Sur le nouveau navire, la porte pouvait être fermée à clef. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Zoro demanda :

\- Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ?

\- Non…

Il avait répondu immédiatement, sûr de lui. Sans penser à l'étendue de son désir, que son ton laissait transparaître. Rougissant, il resta silencieux, sans un mouvement, le temps que Zoro se levait, verouillait la porte et revenait devant lui. Il lui jeta un regard provocant, avant de retourner à genoux, et reprendre ses caresses.

Zoro était surpris de la docilité du cuisinier. Le bretteur avait déjà fréquenté d'autres hommes, et il savait qu'il était doué, mais la réceptivité du blond était étonnante. Il tremblait presque de désir. Cela lui donnait envie de jouer.

La langue de Zoro continuait de courir sur le membre dur, tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait les boules rondes du cuisinier, et l'autre remontait le long de sa jambe fébrile. Sanji mourrait d'envie de lui dire de le prendre en bouche, mais il n'osait pas, par fierté. Soudainement, une main joueuse saisit une des fesses fermes du cuistot tandis que ses lèvres avalaient la totalité de la hampe. Sanji laissa échapper un glapissement de plaisir. Puis la bouche du bretteur remonta lentement le membre, trop lentement, et s'arrêta au bout. Frustré, le blond posa ses mains sur la tête verte pour lui signifier d'aller plus vite. Réalisant son geste, il tenta de les retirer, trop tard.

\- Remet tes mains : remet tes mains ou j'arrête tout, ordonna Zoro, qui avait libéré sa bouche

Timidement, Sanji reposa ses mains dans la chevelure verte. Il était tout intimidé par la douceur que laissait entrevoir ce geste. Mais il ne le regretta pas lorsque Zoro reprit ses mouvements, plus rapides et plus appuyés, sur sa hampe.

Il était tout sous son emprise. Dieu que c'était bon. Il avait l'impression d'être envahi de chaleur depuis son bas ventre. Chaque passage était l'occasion de légers frissons. On ne l'avait jamais sucé ainsi. Et Zoro y allait encore plus vite, encore plus fort, alors que Sanji haletait et gémissait. Il appuyait désormais franchement sur la tête, accompagnant les mouvements, caressant même distraitement les cheveux. Puis il se sentit venir, et tenta de prévenir Zoro en le tirant en arrière, mais celui-ci le repoussa. Dans un grognement, le corps cambré vers l'arrière, le cuisinier se libéra.

Il sentit Zoro se relever, et posa ses mains sur le plan de travail dans son dos pour se soutenir. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit tout près de lui le bretteur souriant, de la semence toujours au coin des lèvres, qui déclara :

\- Délicieux petit-déjeuner.

Et il laissa le cuisinier, tremblant, sur ces paroles, quittant la cuisine pour commencer son entraînement.

xXx

Sur le pont, Nami se reposait, étendue sur un transat. Voyant Zoro sortir de la cuisine, sans remarquer le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait, elle repensa à la scène du petit déjeuner. Ce nouveau charpentier, si prompte à l'engueuler. Elle le savait pudique, elle le savait irritable et crieur, mais n'imaginait pas qu'il resterait aussi insolent en devenant membre de l'équipage. Sur ce navire, c'était elle qui criait sur les autres, jamais l'inverse. Il allait vite devoir l'apprendre. Mais quelle serait la manière la plus efficace ?

« Provocante ». Avant que Sanji ne l'interrompe, le charpentier avait failli la qualifier de provocante. L'idée d'un jeu amusant lui vient à l'esprit. Elle allait lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait se montrer provocante lorsqu'elle le désirait. Il allait regretter d'avoir prononcé ce mot si rapidement. Provocante…

* * *

Well... that escalated quicly x)

Sorry, je sais que j'ai annoncé un NamixPaulie, et ça sera le cas, mais c'est impossible que je fasse une fiction sans insérer du Zosan voyons. J'espère qu'aucun homophobe ne tombera dessus par erreur, et si c'est le cas, bah... je m'en fous en fait. Il est temps de grandir.

Bref vous inquiétez pas quand même, pour les prochains chapitres je refocus sur Nami et Paulie !


End file.
